Des utilisations amusantes et récréatives d'un pouvoir de métamorphe
by Eilisande
Summary: Francis est mort et Wade fête ses retrouvailles avec Vanessa mais sa captivité lui a laissé un pouvoir de métamorphe. Bien sûr, il ne leur faut pas longtemps avant d'en venir aux possibilités récréatives d'un tel pouvoir.


**Prompt pour Obscur Echange:** Deadpool (film) - Wade/Vanessa - Tu dis que tu peux intégrer des éléments du comics ? J'aimerais que sa captivité chez Francis et une injection éventuelle de serum ait éveillé chez Vanessa des pouvoirs de shapeshifting.

\- Détails facultatifs : Bien sûr il faudrait le temps de le découvrir et de s'y habituer. Mais j'aimerais qu'au total cela finisse bien et qu'ils s'amusent beaucoup avec. Peut-être pour faire des mauvaises blagues. Certainement au lit. Je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait beaucoup prendre une apparence de mec (peut-être une célébrité particulièrement sexy du choix de Wade ?) et s'afficher avec et/ou coucher avec sous cette forme (tu as dit pas de porn, mais dans ce fandom, je pense que faire des blagues sales et des sous-entendus dessus ne pose pas de problèmes). Enfin, tout ce que tu peux imaginer avec leur sens de l'humour pourri. (J'aime aussi le Deadpool/Cable si tu veux en mettre, je veux juste ne pas casser le Deadpool/Vanessa)

Le truc avec les fins heureuses dans les films, c'est que ce sont des mensonges. Enfin, pas des mensonges-mensonges, mais des arrêts sur image. Le petit chien s'échappe de la fourrière pour rejoindre ses copains au soleil couchant. Le beau gosse de service et la prostituée au grand cœur s'embrassent et tout est parfait.

Écran noir.

Fin.

Mais ça n'est jamais vraiment la fin. Que se passe-t-il après l'écran noir ? Peut-être que le petit chien découvre que la vie en liberté c'est aussi se faire racketter par les dobermans et que dormir sous les ponts est moins romantique quand on doit partager la place avec cent putains de dalmatiens en goguette. Peut-être qu'il est obligé de mendier des morceaux de hot dog et d'en refiler la moitié au rottweiller au coin de la rue.

Les fins heureuses de film n'existent pas. Il y a toujours un après, et celui-ci peut être chouette, mais jamais parfait. La vie est une chienne qui aime vous mordre violemment dans les couilles.

Rétrospectivement, Deadpool aurait dû se douter que la vie ne serait pas un chemin bordé de rose pour lui maintenant qu'il avait enfin tué Francis et que Vanessa avait géré merveilleusement la révélation de son nouveau physique. A ce moment-là, il était trop occupé à penser à ses seins et ses fesses pour s'inquiéter du futur.

Ils restent trois jours entier au lit à se gorger de sexe et de pizzas froides.

Le midi du quatrième jour, le frigo est vide et Vanessa migraineuse.

« Wade, tu sais que je t'aime et que j'adorerais une semaine entière de sexe avec toi mais...

-Mais ?

-Là maintenant j'ai besoin de 4 choses : de manger autre chose que de la pizza, de prendre une douche, un doliprane et, pour être tout à fait franche, de te voir vêtu d'autre chose que d'un slip Captain America ou de spandex rouge, même s'ils sont délicieusement moulants.

-Compris. Je vais faire des courses, changer de slip et voir s'il y a un boulot qui rapporte chez Sœur Marguerite.

Un rapide baiser au coin de la bouche et il se force à se lever et s'habiller, pendant que Vanessa s'enfonce encore plus profondément sous la couette et les oreillers. Au moment où Wade s'apprête à quitter la chambre, elle le rappelle.

-Il faudra qu'on la planifie cette semaine entière au lit. »

Quand Wade revient avec une cargaison de burgers suffisante pour nourrir un régiment, du doliprane et deux offres d'emploi très alléchantes, la nuit est tombée, l'appartement rangé, les draps changés et Vanessa à nouveau au lit, endormie dans une nuisette minuscule et visiblement neuve. En silence, Wade dépose deux comprimés et un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet puis contourne le lit pour s'installer à son tour.

« Chouette teinture, murmure-t-il en écartant ses cheveux et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

La réponse endormie et étonnée de Vanessa est étouffée par l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, il ouvre les yeux pour contempler le corps de rêve de Vanessa et celle-ci lui sourit d'un air endormi. Un matin parfait.

Sauf que Vanessa est... bleue. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Wade ne sait pas quoi dire.

« Chérie, tu as du bleu, là.

Il désigne le coin de la lèvre de Vanessa tout en se frappant mentalement pour sa répartie sans originalité. A son grand soulagement, Vanessa n'est pas plus originale quand elle voit sa main bleue et qu'elle tombe du lit en hurlant avant de quitter la chambre en courant.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle sort de la salle de bain, la peau toujours bleue et les cheveux désormais blancs et Wade se dit : il n'y a pas de fins heureuses.

Vanessa pose sa main sur son genou.

« Hé, ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Ça en a tout l'air. C'est Francis c'est ça ? Il t'as fait quelque chose pendant que tu étais sa prisonnière. C'est ma faute.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les hommes cherchent à porter le poids du monde sur leurs épaules ?

-Hé, je suis un super héros, même si mes pages tv-tropes me qualifient d'anti-vilain ou d'anti-héros. C'est notre truc, le sentiment de culpabilité.

-D'accord, tu es coupable, finit par crier Vanessa. Tu peux rester seul avec ta culpabilité si tu l'aime tant !

Excédée, elle sort de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Une minute plus tard, elle rentre la tête basse.

-Je suis nue et bleue, soupire-t-elle en s'effondrant sur son lit. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ma vie maintenant ?

-Au moins tu ne ressemble pas à ça, murmure Wade en montrant son visage.

Vanessa devient livide.

-Oh mon dieu, comment je peux me plaindre ? Pardon ! C'est juste que... J'ai un métier que j'aime, j'ai pas envie de devenir une bête de foire qui attire tous les tordus. Mais je suis bleue.

-On va commencer par cesser de paniquer. Tu es bleue. Est-ce que tu peux changer de couleur ?

-J'essaie de redevenir comme avant ! Mais ça ne fait rien.

-Et si tu n'essaie pas de redevenir comme avant. Mais si tu essaie juste d'être différente de maintenant ?

Vanessa fronce les sourcils et se concentre. Sa peau devient brune, ses cheveux verts.

-Métamorphe, murmure Wade, fasciné. Quelqu'un a enfin écouté mes suggestions et intégré plus d'éléments de mes comics.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, rien. Tu sais ce dont on a besoin ? D'une bonne musique de montage cinématographique – je préconise P _retty Woman_ , mais de façon totalement ironique, et de tester ces pouvoirs. »

Il se ramasse une claque pour seule réponse avant que Vanessa ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Wade se traîne pendant deux jours dans l'appartement avant de se forcer à sortir. Il a vécu ça, la difficulté à s'accepter. Il sait qu'il ne peut aider Vanessa, qu'elle seule le peut. En attendant, il enchaîné les petits boulots qui lui permettent de tuer sa frustration en tuant des gens d'une façon assez violente pour mériter un rating M. Les tripes volent, le sang gicle, Deapool jubile à pouvoir sortir à nouveau ses katana – le sexe c'est bien, la violence gratuite aussi – et leur faire voir les entrailles de vilains imbéciles. Le soir, il s'assoit devant la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain, passant des tranches de pizza à Vanessa tout en enlevant les débris de cervelle de son costume.

Au bout d'une semaine, Vanessa sort enfin, la peau toujours bleue, mais un petit sourire au lèvres.

« Très bien. Quelle est ta liste ?

-Ma liste ?

-Wade, je suis restée huit jours à me morfondre dans cette salle de bain. Je te connais, je sais comment tu t'amuses quand tu t'ennuie. Tu as forcément fait une liste.

En frémissant d'anticipation, Wade sort de son uniforme un papier froissé et tâchée de sang.

-Maintenant que tu en parles...

La liste est longue, raturée et annotée. Vanessa rit en la lisant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tout se négocie, sauf l'article 3. Il faut absolument que tu imite Morena Baccarin en Inara. C'est juste l'actrice la plus sexy du monde et Firefly n'aurait jamais dû être annulé.

-J'en dis que j'ai quelques ajustements, corrections et veto à mettre sur cette liste. Et qu'on est dimanche. »

Le lundi matin, Nathalie Portman est vu en train de faire le tour des boutiques les plus haut de gamme de la ville, suivie par un homme vêtu d'un survêtement rouge qui porte sur l'épaule un énorme chaîne radio sur l'épaule. L'homme s'arrête devant chaque boutique où entre l'actrice, mais la radio diffuse à plein volume la chanson _Pretty Woman_ en boucle tandis que Nathalie Portman essaie des dizaines de vêtements sans rien acheter, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le lundi après-midi, Sarah Palin est photographiée dans un bar, en train de se déhancher en mini robe fourreau sur une chanson de Cher tandis qu'un homme qui cache son visage la siffle allègrement près du juke-box. Avant de partir, elle donne un coup de pied dans les couilles d'un habitué du bar qui le fait s'effondrer à terre. « Ça lui apprendra à ne pas payer les prostituées, explique-t-elle à sa femme. Et je serais vous, je divorcerais. Ce mec est à peine capable de la garder dressée. »

Le lundi soir, Cher offre une fellation à un Deadpool aux anges.

Le mardi, Vanessa est Judy Garland quand elle sert le petit déjeuner au lit à Wade mais devient Sylvester Stalone quand Wade n'arrive pas à ouvrir le pot de confiture. Elle est la princesse Leia quand Wade lui vernit les ongles de pied. Quand ils sortent faire les courses, John Lennon sonne à toutes les portes d'une même rue pour annoncer sa résurrection.

Le mardi soir, pendant qu'ils regardent Princess Bride, elle devient tour à tour chaque personnage pour réciter ses répliques préférées en même temps que les personnages et que Wade. Celui-ci tente de l'étouffer sous son oreiller en hurlant à la tricherie et à la concurrence déloyale.

Le mercredi matin, la reine d'Angleterre fait une apparition surprise dans tous les bars miteux de la ville et ordonne qu'on annule les dettes de Wade Wilson.

Le mercredi après-midi, Donald Trump circule en brandissant un panneau « l'avortement a sauvé mon avenir. Oui au droit au choix » dans toute la ville, répondant avec bonne humeur aux interviews et en profitant pour rappeler son attachement à d'autres causes importantes, comme la sauvegarde des bébés phoques, la recherche contre la perte de cheveux et le droit à la retraite pour les prostituées.

« C'est une cause qu'on oublie trop souvent, déclare-t-il à un présentateur de Fow News, sidéré. Il faut leur offrir davantage de protection car elles sont la gloire de notre pays. Combien de prostituées meurent à cause de leurs clients sans que la police ne fasse rien ? C'est une cause essentielle et c'est une honte que les démocrates et les républicains ne s'en soient pas préoccupés plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que tu attends Hillary ? Moi, je fréquente beaucoup les prostituées et je les aime beaucoup. Je sais qu'elles travaillent dur et qu'elles sont sous-estimées. Aidons-les. »

Le mercredi soir, Trump commence un strip-tease dans un petit appartement miteux mais est obligé de s'interrompre. Vanessa s'effondre sur son lit, en riant jusqu'aux larmes tandis que Wade fait semblant de vomir bruyamment dans la lampe de chevet. Ils passent la soirée au lit en mangeant de la glace.

Le jeudi, Batman s'adonne à des jeux sexuels avec un Robin couturé de cicatrices. Après son premier orgasme, le héros de Gotham embrasse son partenaire.

« D'accord, tu avais raison, déclare-t-il de cette voix qui terrifie les criminels de Gotham. Le sexe gay, c'est fantastique.

-Oh Bruce, laisse-moi te faire une fellation, minaude Robin en se tortillant sur le lit.

-D'accord. Mais après on retourne combattre le crime. Gotham n'attends pas. »

Ils restent au lit toute la journée. Ils sortent manger dehors le soir, uniquement pour aérer l'appartement qui commence à sentir trop fort à leur goût.

Le vendredi à l'aube, Serena Williams force Wade à l'accompagner dans son footing quotidien et le regarde suer sang et haut pour tâcher de la suivre. A 10 h du matin, Vanessa surfe sur internet pour regarder des vidéos de gymnastes de haut niveau et invente trois positions nouvelles pour le kamasutra. A midi, elle découvre que cuisiner en chantant est beaucoup plus amusant quand vos cordes vocales se transforment et assurent que vous ne chanterez plus jamais d'une voix de crécerelle.

Le vendredi après-midi, Vanessa fait la sieste pendant que Wade surveille le pot au feu du soir et écrit le script de scènes plus cochonnes les unes que les autres décrivant les Avengers en action.

Le vendredi soir, la Veuve Noire chevauche un Wade Wilson portant un pyjama Captain America tout en récitant le script abandonné au coin de la table et en y ajoutant ses propres jeux de mots douteux. Elle claque gentiment sa main sur la peau de Wade quand il atteint l'orgasme.

Le samedi, ils n'ouvrent ni les rideaux, ni la porte et Vanessa reste elle-même toute la journée, peau bleue et cheveux blanc dans une totale nudité.

Le dimanche, Wade est réveillé par une main qui s'insinue dans son pantalon.

« C'est dimanche, susurre Vanessa. Je suis ton génie et je vais t'accorder trois vœux aujourd'hui. Demande, et tu seras exhaussé.

-C'est Noël et Hanouka réunis, soupire Wade en l'embrassant.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Wade chuchote à son oreille sa première requête. Vanessa rit et va fouiller dans son armoire pour trouver sa robe de chambre la plus transparente. Elle en sort également une accumulation de voiles et d'écharpes.

-Et maintenant capitaine Reynolds, Inarra Serra va vous interpréter sa version personnelle de la danse des sept voiles !

Elle danse, elle flirte, elle s'exhibe sous les sifflements et les soupirs d'admiration de Wade. Enfin, elle s'écroule à ses côtés et l'embrasse sur le bout du nez.

-Satisfait ?

Wade ne peut qu'opiner, la gorge encore sèche et le sexe plus qu'à moitié dressé. Vanessa le pousse légèrement du doigt.

-Et que fait-on de ça ?

-Et bien... Si tu pouvais devenir grand, mâle, musculeux, avoir les cheveux blancs, un bras en métal et sentir l'huile de coude et le héroïsme...

-Je ferais de toi le plus heureux des hommes ?, lui réponds une voix beaucoup plus grave.

-Oh c'est merveilleux. Un peu plus grave la voix, plus large les épaules et la mâchoire plus carrée et ce sera parfait. Tu comprends, je fantasme là-dessus depuis que mon deuxième film est annoncé et je veux que Cable soit dedans, je veux que tu sois dedans, je veux qu'on baise tous les trois comme des lapins pendant trente minutes et en 3D et il va falloir que j'attende au moins deux ans et il n'y a pas moyen que la Fox soit assez couillue pour montrer ça alors...

-Tu es complètement fou, déclare Vanessa avec incrédulité avant de l'embrasser. Je t'adore. Et la troisième faveur ? Que je sache si je donne tout maintenant ou si je garde de l'énergie pour plus tard.

-La troisième faveur ? Juste toi, et comme tu veux. »

Le truc avec les fins heureuses, c'est que des fois, elles ont vraiment lieux. Des fois le destin vous accorde le final sirupeux et plein de bonnes intentions – et de sexe – que vous méritez. Des fois. Et même alors... On ne s'appelle pas Deadpool sans amasser quelques ennemis. Ce n'était pas une fin. A peine une pose, presque un mensonge.


End file.
